Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Vanellope von Schweetz (a.k.a. Pippi Longstocking)/Trailer
Transcript *Narrator: The most exciting adventure, courageous story, and bravest film with Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends joining a girl, is coming to theaters. This consists them meeting a girl named Vanellope Von Schweetz. *Vanellope Von Schweetz: They call me Vanellope, Vanellope's my name, Cool, and I'm happy as can be... *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky, That's why I'm a squirrel. *Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. *Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. *Griff: I'm Griff. *Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Natane: I'm Natane. *Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Tyler: Tyler. *Ryan: Ryan. *Ian: Ian. *Alvin: Alvin. *Rocky: I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon. *Kidney Rich: Kidney. *Twins: We're the Twin Bunnies. *Cuties: We're The Cuties. *Anderson: Anderson Joey. *Andrina: Andrina. *Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. *Emily: Emily Storky. *Panda: I'm Pandy. It's short for Panda. *Serena: Serena Magical. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Edd. *Eddy: Eddy. *Blossom: Blossom. *Bubbles: Bubbles. *Buttercup: Buttercup. *Master Shake: Master Shake. *Frylock: Frylock. *Meatwad: Meatwad. *Bert Raccoon: Bert. *Ralph: Ralph. *Melissa: Melissa. *Pooh: Well, This is Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. *Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. *Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo. *Courage: Courage. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I Am Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Tennessee: Tennessee Tuxedo. *Chumley: Chumley. *Stacey: I'm Stacey. *Ricky: Ricky. *Pop: Pop Fuzzooly. *Mom: Mom Fuzzooly. *Anais: I'm Queen Anais. *Gumball: Duke Gumball. *Darwin: I'm Darwin the Prime Minister. *Aku Aku: I'm Aku Aku. And that's Crash, who chatters. *Shet: I'm Shet Meerkata. *Zim: Zim. *Gir: Gir. *Skippy Squirrel: Skippy. *Slappy: Slappy. *Sandy: Sandy. *Stephen Squirrelsky: This skunk is Bradley. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Otto: I'm Otto. *Larry: Larry 3000. *Buck: I'm Buck. *Toulouse: Toulouse. *Berlioz: Berlioz. *Marie: Marie. *Freddi: Freddi Fish. *Luther: Luther. *Piggley: Piggley. *Dannan: Dannan. *Ferny: Ferny. *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget. *Penny: Penny. *(Brain barks) *Inspector: That's Brain. *Penny: He barks. *Max: I'm Max. *Kirby: Kirby. *Gidget: I'm Gidget. *Duke: Duke. *Judy: I'm Judy. *Nick: Nick. *Buster Moon: Buster Moon. *Snowball: Snowball. *Rosita: Rosita. *Eddie: Eddie. *Johnny: Johnny. *Ash: Ash. *Meena: Meena. *Mike: Mike. *Daggett: I'm Daggett. *Norbert: I'm Norbert. *Ren: Ren. *Stimpy: Stimpy. *Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. *Woody: Woody. *Buzz: Buzz Lightyear. *Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop characters. *Cuddles: We're The Happy Tree Friends Characters. *Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and this is my gang. *Duckman: I'm Eric Duckman. *Ajax: Ajax. *Charles: I'm Charles. *Mambo: I'm Mambo. We're two headed on one body. *Fluffy and Uranus: We're Fluffy and Uranus. *Bernice: Bernice. *Cornfed: Cornfed. *Max: I'm Prince Max. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I'm Wakko. *Dot: I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III or for short, Dot. *Wallace: Wallace. And Ihis is Gromit. *Alex: I'm Alex the lion. *Marty: Marty. *Melman: Melman. *Gloria: I'm Gloria. *Narrator: Vanellope Von Schweetz... The most incredible adventure to have a girl and her friends is now coming soon to a theater. This consists the heroes and a girl in an all new animated adventure. Follow Pippi and her friends on an unforgettable musical adventure. *Penny: Quick, go faster! *King Candy: Stop! *Teresa: We'll get you! *Narrator: Children need some theaters playing films in their lives. Especially when it's Rated G. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Vanellope von Schweetz. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Check Local Listings For Theaters In Your Area. Category:Trailers